When 'Things' Find a Way to Reality
by Hawkbelly
Summary: When I come home to find a "certain someone" knocked out on my couch, my whole world is turned upside down while I wonder how and why this even happened to me. Since when has it become a reoccurring act for anime characters to drop by without any rhyme or reason!
1. The Meeting

**AN: Hello! This is my first Death Note story, and see that no one has base a story on putting the Death Note characters into the real world like I am, I decided to make a story like it myself! ^^ Updates will take a while, so if you think I'm taking too long to update and what-not, then please, feel free to HURRY ME UP! 'Cause I'm a procrastinator... ^^; and I know it. Anyways, enjoy! XP**

* * *

I got out of my car and walked down my rock walkway to my front door. I unlocked the door with my keys and walk in, exhausted from the day's work. I walked toward my room and was happy for the bed that waited for me, as well as the silence. As I passed the living room, something caught my eye in my peripheral vision. I thought nothing of it after taking a few more steps away from it. Then I stopped as I thought about it. I quickly moved back to the doorway in one step. _Holy shit,_ I thought as I peeked in behind the doorway frame. Lying on my couch was a person; I couldn't see their face, only the top of their head, due to the fact that the couch wasn't facing me. The only feature I could see was that they had black, messy hair.

My breathing became quick, shallow breaths as I began walking closer to the person, biting my lip with pure nervousness. I stopped just behind them, leaning over their head to see their face. I gasped and stumble back, knowing who exactly this was. He jerked his head up, and my eyes became wide with surprise. He sat there for a moment, and then swung his legs off of the couch to sit upright, slouched over a bit. He looked in my direction as he tucked his legs into his chest. I froze, knowing that I was most likely in some trouble. _Damn, what the hell will he say or do now that I've seen his face?_ He sat there, staring at me, obviously thinking.

After standing there and gathering up the courage to say something, I decided to break the silence with the first question that came to mind, "Eh, what are you doing-?"

"Could you tell me where I am?" he asked.

"Uh, in my house," I said matter-of-factly.

"Hm, I see…" he said, looking like he was pondering on the situation.

After a minute of him sitting there, he got up and waked passed me. He started down the hallway to the front door.

I couldn't watch him walk off, so I yelled the first thing that would come out of my mouth, "Hey, wait a sec.! L, stop-!"

I stopped my sentence, realizing what I'd just said. My eyes grew wide as he stopped halfway to the door, and then turned to look at me. My eyes grew even wider when our eyes met, and I froze.

"How do you know my name?" he asked in a calm, low voice.

I stood there like a deer in headlights for a minute before answering his question, "It's- kinda complicated, so I don't really-…"

"Then tell me over some tea then," he said as he walked toward me, stopping a couple steps away.

"Okay, but-"

"You do have tea, do you?"

"Yes, of course; it's just... I'm not sure how to explain it to you…"

"What do you mean?" _He probably thinks I'm talking about someone who told me or something that happened._

"I'll tell you once I make the tea and we're sitting down," I sighed, walking into the kitchen. I got out a pot and some tea bags, and then made the tea. Once it was done, I got out two saucers and tea cups and poured the tea in them. I then brought it to the living room and sat it on the table in front of the couch. _Where the hell is L?_ I thought, not seeing him anywhere. I decided to look for him later and began walking to the kitchen. Once I was in the doorway, I saw that L was standing there, looking at me.

He looked like he was waiting for something, mostly because he didn't speak. "Um, can I help you with something?"

"Why are you so comfortable with me being in your house when you don't even know me?" he asked.

"You wanted to discuss this over tea, which is in the living-"

"I wanted to discuss the matter of you knowing my name, not, why you don't care if a stranger is in your house. For all you know I could be a murderer." He paused before speaking again, possibly giving me time to react, although I did not. "However, I am not."

"I have a feeling you are a good person; I just know," I said, raising my hand to show him that the subject was dropped. "Please, can we discuss all of this in the living room once I'm done?" I asked.

"Hm, fine," he said, biting his thumb in thought.

I walked to the refrigerator to get out a pack of blueberry muffins, followed by a box of cookies. I set them on the counter and got out my large jar of sugar. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see L staring at the sweets, and I smirked slightly, knowing that he must want them really bad. I picked up the box of cookies and blueberry muffins.

"Hey, L," I asked, causing him to look up from thinking. "Do you mind carrying that jar to the living room?" I asked, pointing to the sugar jar. He couldn't see into it, due to the fact that it wasn't glass, so he didn't know what was in it. "I can't carry it myself, and I don't want to make another trip just for that."

He stared at me for a moment longer, and then picked it up silently.

"Thanks," I said, smiling a little.

I walked in the living room, followed by L, and set the packages of sweets on the table. I pointed to the top of the table and looked at L to let him know to set it down there. He put it down, and we both sat on the couch I first found him on. I sat nearer to the hallway, and he sat on the other side of me with his knees to his chest. I picked up my tea, but L just looked at it for a minute.

I knew exactly why. "L, you know there is sugar in that jar," I said, pointing to the sugar jar.

He opened it and saw the spoon I left in it, then spooned out many teaspoons full and filled his cup.

"So, how do you know my name?" he asked, using the spoon to stir the sugar in his tea.

"Um, well…" I suddenly didn't want to tell him anything yet, so I told a half-lie-half-truth story. "I've seen you before while you were talking to some detective who called you L."

"Where was this?" he asked, after taking a sip of his tea.

I looked off into space, trying to think of a place. "Uh… in a tall building, and one of you mentioned it being the Kira investigation head quarters. I had snuck in because I had heard rumors of it being the Kira investigation-"

"You snuck in?" he asked.

I couldn't tell what he thought of it due to the fact that he showed no emotion, so I continued, "Uh, yeah, through the vents…"

"You do realize that I now suspect you as being Kira," he said, his eyes staring into mine.

My heart lurched and my eyes widened with fear, knowing that severe consequences would come to me if his percent reached one hundred and he thought I was, in fact, Kira. Also, I didn't want to be thought of as a criminal by L. My heart began beating faster, and I realized that my reaction might give the wrong impression. If someone thought I did something or was implying it when really I didn't, it'd cause me to become really nervous, which was merely natural for me; I've done it ever since I was a kid.

"Y-you think… I'm…" I couldn't finish my sentence; I thought of Kira as scum.

"Yes," he said, clearly in thought. _Oh my God, I don't want to die yet, especially by L. I admire him._

"B-but, I'm not; I-I just-…" I could continue, knowing this was a lie, so I decided to tell him the truth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath through my nose, knowing I had to remain calm. "Okay, everything I said about sneaking in was a lie," I said, opening my eyes to look at him and face his reaction.

"Well then, how do you _really_ know my name?"

"In order for you to understand this more, I need to get my laptop from my room; you can follow me, stay here and wait, or we'll just sit in my room."

"I'll come with you to your room."

"Okay, cool," I said. I got up and walked into the hall, glancing back to make sure L was following. When I saw him walking along behind me, staring at me, I was satisfied with it and continued to my room. Once we made it, I grabbed the handle with my right hand and turned it, pushing the door open. I walked in, followed by L, and went to the end of my bed to grab my laptop. "Okay…" I mumbled, sitting down on my bed with my laptop in my lap. I patted a spot on my bed to my left, glancing at L and seeing that he was standing in the doorway. Before he could move forward, I said, "Oh, could you close the door? I like my door closed." He looked behind him and pushed the door closed with his left hand, then walked over to the bed and sat in his usual, or rather unusual, way where I'd patted. I opened my laptop and typed in the password, not caring if L saw. I then went to the internet.

"Do you allow anyone to watch you type your password?" L asked.

"Psh, no," I said, making a face. "That's stupid; what's the point of having a password if you let people see you type it?" I asked, suddenly wondering why I hadn't cared in the first place.

"Why did you not care if I saw you type your password then?"

"Uh-, I- well, I thought that you-… uh… I really don't know… maybe if you want to get into my laptop at some point… to look at something?" I offered, looking down and going back to my computer and not wanting to continue the conversation.

He said nothing in reply as I typed in "" in the bar up top. Once the page was loaded, I typed in "Death Note episode 2 English dub"; I wasn't about to show him that Light had gotten the Death Note, even if I sided with; I didn't want to ruin their friendship… just yet. The first one looked promising, so I clicked on it. We watched some of the beginning of the episode – just enough to show L – until I decided he'd seen enough and was convinced; I paused it, sat back, and looked at L for a response.

* * *

**AN: Please message me and tell me what you think! Also, If you find any ideas for the future, then feel free to send them to me. I _am_ making this up as I go along ('cause that's how I do things), so ideas will come in handy; even if they aren't used in _this_ story, they might be used in another story! ^^**

**And it's kinda' hard to find the right reaction L would give, so if it sounds wrong or something, then go ahead and tell me.**

**Also, flaming me will only result in shaming yourself and giving me, as well as others, a bad impression of you; I'll accept criticism ONLY (and I_ mean_ only) if you're nice about it. ^^ (My reaction to rudeness will depend on what I'm feeling at that moment).**

**Okay, I think that's it! (I think...) Bye!**

**~Amaya**


	2. Awkward Moments

He looked stunned, still staring at the screen with no expression on his face. After about a minute, he came to, saying "That… is exactly what happened."

"It's an anime, and if Light appears out of nowhere as well and you happen to spot him, then I suggest you tell him right away, if you find him. And maybe even bring him in here."

"Why right away?" he asked.

"Well, erm, I think it's important for him to know so he doesn't think this is his world," I explained.

"Hm," he said, biting him thumb.

I stood up, putting my laptop on my pillow, and walked to my widow, sighing with depression and slight confusion as I looked out. _If anyone else decides to drop in, then I'll have to find them before someone else does._ I leaned on the window sill, putting my head in my hands, my elbows supporting me. I shut my eyes, tracing the dark circle under my right eye with my finger, feeling sleepy. I never really got much sleep these days, especially when getting up at five to get to work at six in the morning is my beginning of the day – on the week day, might I add. Plus, I'm a night owl and have insomnia and have an awful time trying to get to sleep at night in the first place, which makes everything worse.

My bed shifted as a certain someone stood up and walked over to me. I didn't have to open my eyes and look behind me to know this, because the way the air shifted as he moved told me he was coming towards me. I felt the eyes of L staring at me intently, and I looked to my left to find that he was standing there, doing exactly that. I stood up straight and smoothed my shirt, suddenly wanting to avoid his gaze.

"Why such a deep sigh?" he asked, catching me off guard.

"Hm?" I asked, stopping my shirt-smoothing to look up at him. "Oh, I was just thinking about something is all."

"What were you thinking about?" he asked.

I sighed again, succeeding in replicating the sigh from earlier, and looked out my window at the street. I placed my right index finger on the corner of my mouth and my thumb under my chin, resting my head slightly on it; I held my elbow up with my other hand as I thought about it some more. I then began to speak, not taking my eyes away from my view, "I was thinking about if someone else from the series was found by someone other than me. I don't think any of them could stand against those rabid fangirl…" I muttered the last sentence as a look of disapproval passed my face when the word fangirl came from my lips.

"I'm guessing a fangirl is a girl who is a fan of something?"

"Sorta', but it's like them being over-obsessed over someone to the point where… well, they'd glomp them if they saw them and… I guess they'd go berserk and hysterical if they really met their over-obsessed person and most likely cause a riot of fangirls, which would then be bad," I explained, realizing that I'd rambled that into one sentence.

"I see…"

"Mm…" I hummed. We stood there for a minute in silence, L staring at me and me looking out the window, before I broke the quiet atmosphere, "Uh, do you want to sleep here? I mean, you most likely don't have a place to stay, and-."

"Yes, I currently don't have money at the moment, so staying here would be the most reasonable thing to do. Plus, I am able to talk with you and understand the situation at hand easier if I stay here."

"Okay, cool~," I said cheerily. Then I started thinking out loud as I mumbled, "Um, I don't have another bed, but there _is_ a couch in the living room, although you're a guest, so you could have my bed…" I looked up at him, asking, "You _are_ the guest, so pick where you want to sleep. And I f you want a bed, then go ahead and take mine," I said, motioning to my bed.

"But this is your room."

"I know that," I said exasperatedly, "but I think you want it~… no matter how much you refuse. I insist on choosing my bed, though, 'cause you're a guest and that is how things work in my house. Plus, you won't be able to live it down if you choose something else, 'cause I'll bug you until you sleep there."

"Well, that isn't really giving me a choice, now is it," he said, a small smile forming on his face. _Oh, he rarely ever smiles, and yet I made him smile! Well, sort of… but it's good enough for me._ His smile was kind of cute, I had to admit.

I giggled and looked up at him, smiling as I said, "Yeah, I know, but still."

His smile then disappeared as he continued to argue with me, "This is your room though, not mine."

"Well, if you feel that way, then I'll get a sleeping bag or something and sle-"

"I shall use the sleeping bag," he interrupted.

"But… that kinda' defeats the purpose of the argument…" I replied, deciding that he was being stubborn and refused to lose the argument – I swear, if this had been in an anime, I would've sweat-dropped. "But, then again, the sleeping bag _is_ comfortable…"

"Then let me have it so that I may sleep in here."

I looked at him, surprised. "You're still going to sleep in here?"

"Yes; isn't that what you were going to do if I were to sleep in your bed?"

"Well, yeah, but that was because this is my room 'nd all…" I said, talking quietly as I looked down at the ground and focused mainly on keeping myself from blushing. I then quickly recovered from my somewhat embarrassed sentiment as I spoke up, "… But it's okay; I wouldn't mind someone in my room with me; I'd feel safer, and I enjoy having company." I smiled up at him as I spoke that last comment; company was something I didn't have often.

I then walked out of my room and went to the closet in the hallway by the bathroom, next to my room. I grabbed the doorknob and opened the closet. I then scanned the shelves before laying eyes on the cushiony sleeping bag, folded neatly and placed at the top. I frowned at it as I stared, wondering if it was really a good idea to pull the thing down. _Geeze, why on earth did I put it ALL the way up there?_ I thought, scolding myself as I decided that pulling it down was the only way. I proceeded to grab onto it and pull on it. It hardly budged, so I pulled harder, making grunts upon doing so. I put my foot up against the doorframe and pushed against it as I pulled harder, trying not to rip the fabric while I yanked on the lump of maroon-colored fabric. I heard the shuffling of feet behind me, but I didn't stop pulling.

"Do you need help with that?" asked L, standing behind me.

I continued to pull, gritting my teeth with the effort as I replied, "I- almost- got-"I was cut short as the sleeping bag suddenly left the spot it'd been wedged in, producing a yelp of surprise as I fell backwards; my hands let go of the sleeping bag in an attempt .

I hit something behind me, hearing a grunt by my head in the process. I then hit the unusually soft floor and felt warm breath on my left ear; instantly I froze. The scent of sweets wafted in my nose, reminding me of L; I felt his chest move up and down steadily below my shoulder blades, and I blushed with embarrassment. _Oh God, that _just_ happened, didn't it…? Eeh… I'm such a klutz…!_ I sat there for a second longer in shock before quickly rolling to my right and off of him, my blush still present. He got up once I was standing and looked at me with calculating eyes as he chewed on his thumb in thought. Bend down

I looked down at my feet to hide the blush forming on my face as I spoke. "Eh… s-sorry…" At that point, I caught sight of the sleeping bag; I studied it for a minute before bending down to pick it up, hoping to busy myself away from this awkward situation. Once I had a hold of it in both my hands, I yanked it up with me as I quickly snapped back up. I suddenly felt my feet fly up with it, realizing that I had been standing on it. I let out another yelp, shutting my eyes tight as I fell to the ground. I felt two arms wrap around my waist before my butt hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see L's face, looking a bit worried. I let out a quiet sigh, putting my feet flat on the floor and standing up.

"T-thanks," I said, my cheeks still red.

"You're welcome," he replied, letting go of me and stepping back.

I bent down to pick up the sleeping bag again, but he grabbed it before I could. I looked at him for a second without saying anything, and then smiled before turning around to go to my room, motioning with my hand for L to follow. He did so, walking into my room as I sat on my bed, then put his "bed" on the floor beside mine. I didn't question him when he did so, being tired from my day, and laid down on my bed, pulling the covers out from under me to cover me up.

Just then, I realized that I still had my clothes on since this morning and hadn't taken them off. I rolled my eyes and sighed, mumbling "whatever" to myself; I didn't want to get into pajamas at the moment, since I was so tired. I turned over to face the wall, my bed being in one of the corners of my room.

Just before I closed my eyes, I caught sight of a fluffy, black thing sitting by my pillow. It was my Persian cat, I stroked her, causing her to lift her head and look at me. I smiled as my hand went from her forehead and in between her ears to the tail. She began to purr, lulling me to sleep as I stopped petting to rest my hand on her comfy pelt. My eyes slowly shut, and I sighed with relaxation as my mind drifted into a sleeping state.

I awoke to being shaken by a hand on my shoulder, noticing that I was curled in a ball and still facing the wall. I heard whimpering sounds coming from my mouth, and also noticed that my eyes were tightly shut and dripping tears. I felt the painful emotions of sadness and shock within my body, making me whimper more.

At first I hadn't noticed someone saying something in my ear. "Wake up," it continued to say; I squirmed with depression and moaned sadly.

I then felt pressure on the shoulder that the hand was on and I felt myself get pushed to where I was lying on my back, causing me to gasp and open my eyes. I saw L standing over me, a slightly worried expression on his face. I blinked a few times, not sure about what had just happened. Then I remembered the dream I'd had.

I had dreamt of the night I'd lost my family in a car crash; there had been so much blood and glass. I'd even watched my sister die in my own hands, bleeding to death from the glass cuts and broken bones. It'd been a miracle that I'd survived with mere cuts and bruises. My face suddenly twisted into a horrified expression as it flashed before my eyes exactly as it had been that night.

"Is everything okay?" L asked.

My heart started beating faster as he stood over me while I tried to find my voice. "I-I-… uh… yeah, just a nightmare…" I replied, feeling fresh tears fall from my eyes.

"What was it about?"

I sat up against the wall behind my head as I replied, "U-um, it was-…" I paused as I thought about whether or not if I really should tell this to him.

_I don't want him to pity me, but… maybe… maybe… we could… possibly relate to each other since we've both lost our parents…? Maybe…? _

_Or he could totally blow it off and think that it's nothing to lose your parents…_

After about a minute of battling with myself, I finally decided to tell him about it. "Well, I dreamt of the night I…"—my voice cracked as more tears left my eyes—"… lost my family in a car crash…" I then decided to let it out and tell the whole story to someone for the first time. "I—we, my family—were driving along the interstate—during winter—and there were some black ice spots… This truck on our right slid on a patch and toppled over…" I lowered my head and pulled my knees up to my chest for something to hug as I continued, "My mom didn't put the brakes on fast enough… I blacked out for a few seconds, and when I came to… they were—"a sob escaped my lips as the picture entered my mind "—all covered in blood, and my sister had been sitting in front of me—she survived, at first. I had to drag her out of the car, 'cause it'd caught on fire… She died before me, in my hands…" I dropped my head in the crook of my knees and let the tears fall from my eyes as I shook with sobs.

I suddenly felt my bed sink slightly; I began to lift my head, but I stopped when I felt arms wrap around me. I froze in surprise and shock as I realized that L had done so; after a second, I quickly relaxed into the hug and snuggled closer to L as I rested my head against his knee and sighed contentedly. Neither of us said a word as we sat there in that position; I wasn't sure about him—I expect this to be awkward for him—, but I'd not had such a hug since my parents had died, and I was trying to conserve every bit of the moment.

After awhile, my mind began slowing as sleep started taking me away. Just as I was about to fall into a complete slumber, I felt L position us both to where our heads were on the pillow and we were lying straight. His arms were still wrapped around me, so I took the opportunity to snuggle my head into his chest and hold on tight to his shirt. I felt at ease and protected like this; it gave me a chance to fully relax and fall asleep with content for the first time in eight years.

* * *

**AN: If this is starting to sound retarded, then tell me...**

**~Amaya**


End file.
